La langue
by Seth Fox
Summary: One day at the host club, Tamaki finds out that he can turn Kyouya on by speaking French to him. He decides to take advantage of it. Shounen-ai, lime, fluff. Part three on it's way.
1. La langue de l'amour

**La langue de l'amour**

By Seth

-Author's note at the beginning: I know my French isn't the best, so forgive me, French speaking people who read this. I tried my best. Please don't kill me.-

Kyouya had never know that afternoons could be this long. He fidgeted delicately in his seat and mentally cursed himself for his stupidity. He knew full well that the predicament he was in now was his own fault, which made it infinitely worse. He sighed and leaned over his laptop, pretending to be interested in the numbers and tables on the screen, but his mind wasn't on them at all.

He glanced over the top of his screen, at Tamaki. The two of them had been keeping up a relation in secret for a while now and every time Kyouya looked at his boyfriend he had to marvel at how good the other had become at hiding their secret. He smirked slightly, then sighed. The blonde was, of course, the source of his problem. And this time he had been so without realising it himself, which infuriated Kyouya; he couldn't properly blame the man for something he did not and would not ever know he did.

It had started during the last class of the day; French. Kyouya and Tamaki both took this class; Tamaki because he wanted to use the opportunity to use his mother tongue and polish his skills, Kyouya because his father's business was associated with many French companies and he wished to be able to communicate with these associates.

The reason that Kyouya had recently started to resent French was not the fact that Tamaki was good at it. He could live with that. No, the problem that French posed for Kyouya was even bigger and more mortifying; if anyone ever found it out Kyouya was sure he would never live it down.

Tamaki's voice interrupted his line of thought and Kyouya looked up from his screen, just in time to catch Tamaki flying at him, arms outstretched. "Okaa-san!" He whined as he hugged Kyouya tightly. "Our children are misbehaving! Why aren't you helping me, mon ami!"

A shiver ran down Kyouya's back and he tried to pry Tamaki off of him, with limited success. He wearily passed a hand over his eyes. "What is it now?" He asked, feigning disinterest.

"Kyouya~!" Tamaki sobbed. "Haruhi said I was overly dramatic! How mean! Why don't you scold her for bullying her father?"

Kyouya sighed deeply. "As much as I would like to help you, Tamaki, I have to agree with Haruhi on this." He said quietly.

Tamaki jumped back as if he had been stung. "Mon ami, why are you saying that to me?" He asked, tears glistening in his eyes. "Quelle horreur!" He retreated to the corner of the room and started poking his fingers together.

Kyouya sighed at Tamaki's antics. Honestly, didn't he know how to behave normally?

At that moment, the school bell went off and Kyouya barely kept in the sigh of relief that welled up in his throat. The host club was closing for the day; this torture was almost over, and then he could go home and get rid of this annoying problem that had plagued him since French class, almost four hours ago.

The host club's visitors said their goodbyes and slowly began to leave the room, ultimately leaving the host club members alone in the third music room. When the last one closed the door behind her, all of the hosts let out a heavy sigh and slumped down in their seats, except for Tamaki who remained in his dark corner.

"Tamaki, snap out of it!" Kyouya commanded. "It's time to go home."

Tamaki shifted into a dramatic position which was doubtlessly mean to show off how lonely he was in this cruel world, but which made Kyouya think about an entirely different thing. "Ah, mon ami, tu es cruel! First you insult me, then you command me. Je suis désolé!"

Kyouya felt a heavy shudder pass down his spine and he had to bite the inside of his lip not to moan. Cursing inwardly he tried to keep the blush from his face. It was too late that he realised he most certainly hadn't wanted that blood to travel elsewhere. He avoided the curious look that Tamaki sent him slightly nervously.

Tamaki watched Kyouya curiously. The man was displaying unusual behaviour. To begin with he didn't retort immediately like he usually would have; he just stood there. Tamaki saw him shudder and raised a delicate eyebrow. Kyouya must be ill, he decided. But when he looked a little better, or more specifically, **lower,** he discovered the reason for Kyouya's apparent discomfort.

_Who would have thought that even the Shadow King gets inconveniently timed erections?_ Tamaki thought. _But I wonder why now... I didn't say anything particularly lewd today..._

Tamaki decided that it was, however, a great opportunity to get back at his boyfriend for his rude comments earlier, so he got up slowly and strode over to Kyouya, smiling slyly. "Kyouya, mon cher..." He said lowly, but stopped as he saw Kyouya shiver again and look away. _It's almost like it's something I'm doing... but what..._

One could practically see the light bulb above Tamaki's head flicker and switch on. His smile turned into an evil smirk. "Mon cheri..." He purred, accentuating the i to get his message across. "Est-ce que possible que c'est ma langue maternelle que t'as excité?"

Kyouya blushed deeply as he heard Tamaki say what had been on his mind all afternoon; how Tamaki's voice speaking his mother tongue excited him beyond measure. He swallowed audibly and shook his head. "N-no." He muttered.

Tamaki just laughed and moved closer. "Vraiment?" The blonde asked and dragged a hand up Kyouya's chest. Kyouya stepped back and tried to compose himself, but Tamaki was faster. In one swift movement he had pushed Kyouya against the wall. "Je n'en crois pas un mot..."

Kyouya tried desperately to escape Tamaki's arms that held him into place against the wall, but to no avail. The blonde had him trapped completely, one leg between Kyouya's and his against the wall next to Kyouya's shoulders.

Tamaki licked Kyouya's neck, then tenderly kissed him on the lips. "Je t'aime." He whispered.

The rest of the host club was absolutely flabbergasted. They all knew that something was going on between their lord and the shadow king, but the two had never expressed their feelings this clearly in front of their friends, so none of them had expected to ever see something like this.

The twins swallowed audibly at the same time and Mori clamped his hand over Hunny's eyes. Haruhi just stared slack-jawed at the two tall boys in front of her.

Tamaki's head twitched, as if he remembered something, and he looked up at his friends, the evil smirk still in place. "It might be wise..." He said, "If you leave us now. I need to help mon chere Kyouya with his French..."

The host club members didn't know how fast to run.

When the door closed behind their friends, Tamaki turned his predatory grin on Kyouya. "Wow, mon cher..." He whispered against Kyouya's lips. "If only I had know this before..."

Kyouya blushed. "S-shut up, Tamaki." He muttered. "It's not funny."

"I didn't say it was funny, love." Tamaki muttered. "I wanted to tell you how cute you look when you're all flustered like that. If I had known French turns you on so much, I would have started doing this a long time ago..."

Kyouya glared at Tamaki, but when the blonde's sinful lips touched his his eyes slid closed and he moaned softly. Tamaki's tongue licked his bottom lip, asked for permission, which Kyouya gladly gave him. Their tongues danced around each other. Tamaki shifted his leg a little and pressed his upper leg against the bulge in Kyouya's pants.

Kyouya's eyes snapped open and he moaned loudly into the kiss and bucked his hips towards Tamaki's leg. "a-ah~"

"Ah, tu commences à t'impatienter, Kyouya..." Tamaki whispered in his ear. Kyouya's hips twitched and he moaned again, for once not caring about where he was or what he was doing. All he knew right now was that he was there with Tamaki and the other was whispering in his ear and touching him...

Kyouya pulled Tamaki closer and clung to him tightly. "You bastard." He growled in between pants. "You're the only one who can make me behave like this."

Tamaki chuckled. "And that's why you love me, mon cheri." He pulled Kyouya into a kiss and moved his leg upward. "Let yourself go, cheri." He whispered. "S'il vous plait, Kyouya... pour moi."

Kyouya's back arched into the wall and he thanked whatever god he could think of that Tamaki had kissed him again, for the kiss muffled the loud moan which anyone at school would most surely have heard. He came hard in his pants and broke the kiss moments later, panting harshly and leaning into Tamaki for support.

Tamaki stroked Kyouya's hair and held his boyfriend as he recovered from what must have been a spectacular orgasm. Tamaki sighed contently and hugged Kyouya close. "Oui..." he muttered to himself. "C'est vraiment la langue de l'amour..."

-Fin-

French translations:

La langue de l'amour: the language of love

Mon ami: my friend

Quelle horreur: What horror!/I'm shocked!

Tu es cruel: You are cruel

Je suis désolé: I am so sad

Mon cher: my dear

Mon cheri: my beloved

Est-ce que possible que c'est mon langue maternelle que t'as excité?: Could it be my mother-tongue that excited you?

Vraiment?: really?

Je n'en crois pas un mot: I don't believe you.

Je t'aime: I love you

tu commences à t'impatienter: you're becoming impatient

S'il vous plait: please

pour moi: for me

oui: yes

C'est vraiment la langue de l'amour: It is truly the language of love


	2. La langue des secrets

**La langue des secrets**

By Seth

Kyouya tapped his foot nervously and pushed his glasses higher up his nose for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. The dreaded French class was approaching; the first one after that incident at the host club the week before. Kyouya had defied all stares and ignored all comments from the twins after it had happened, and glared so fiercely at them that they had quickly dropped the subject. Thus he took care of that issue, but that was the least of his problems right now.

Kyouya was especially worried about today's class. They had all chosen a subject, which they were to research. After a few weeks, they would present their findings to the class. Kyouya swallowed audibly as he looked to the front of the classroom, where Tamaki was fighting with the beamer. Tamaki was the first of their class to have this presentation. Kyouya shivered. Ten to fifteen minutes of listening to his boyfriend speak French... He feared it more than the worst kind of torture.

Because Tamaki knew.

Tamaki knew full well why Kyouya was nervous, yet he had done nothing to appease him. He had even dared to grin and wave smartly at Kyouya, who gritted his teeth and looked away. Today would be the worst French class in history.

When the bell rang, Tamaki was all set up for his presentation, so he started as soon as everyone was seated. "Bonjour, mes amis." He began. "Aujourd'hui je presente... Français, la langue de l'amour."

Kyouya shivered and was suddenly glad that he had opted to sit all the way in the back of the class. He had tried to shield himself, but he wasn't at all prepared for Tamaki's wonderful voice that washed over him and left him feeling weak and shaky. He took a deep breath, tried to ignore his traitorous body's reaction.

It didn't work.

By the end of Tamaki's presentation Kyouya was developing a nasty twitch in his right eye; he was glad he had his glasses to hide this fact. His school jacket was draped delicately over his lap to hide what had now become a sizeable problem from view. He raised a trembling hand to push his glasses up his nose and listened to Tamaki conclude his story on why French was, truly, the language of love.

When there were no questions from the class, Tamaki smiled brilliantly, bowed slightly and took his stuff to the back of the class. He dropped down into the seat next to Kyouya as their classmates started talking to each other, waiting for the next person to prepare their presentation. Tamaki smirked at Kyouya, who glared back.

"Did you enjoy my presentation?" Tamaki asked sweetly.

Kyouya bit back a nasty reply. "It was very educational." He muttered shakily, looking away from Tamaki's smiling face.

"I see." Tamaki said. "I am glad that it **aroused** your interest."

Kyouya glared fiercely at Tamaki but only got a chuckle in response. He didn't say anything, but on the inside he was fuming. How dare Tamaki tease him like that?

The next person was about to start his presentation when Tamaki leaned over to Kyouya's table. "Mon cheri..." He whispered, while the teacher tried to get the class to be silent. "Sais-tu que Français est la langue des secrets aussi?" He leaned in even closer. "Si tu restes silent... Personne ne le saura."

Kyouya was about to reply to this when he felt a hand sneaking under the jacket on his lap. He bit back a gasp as Tamaki's talented fingers stroked the inside of his thigh. Tamaki himself was the classic example of a model student; his head was leaned on his free hand, his eyes staring ahead at the person who was starting his presentation in stammering French.

Kyouya hardly heard what the boy was talking about; Tamaki's teasing blocked out every sane thought. He bit his lip and tried to swat Tamaki's hand away, but to no avail. Kyouya twitched as Tamaki's long, slender fingers brushed his sensitive balls gently. He was fighting a battle he had already lost, and both he and Tamaki knew it. There was no way Tamaki was letting Kyouya off the hook this time.

Kyouya fought to keep his breathing even as Tamaki slowly, carefully unzipped his pants and undid the button. Those sinful fingers touched Kyouya's boxer-clad erection lightly, like a ghost's touch. Kyouya felt like screaming. He couldn't believe that Tamaki would do something like this at school, during class. He was not in a position to speak though; for one he was not planning to explain to the teacher why he was yelling at Tamaki and two, if he were to open his mouth now, he feared that he wouldn't be able to do anything else than moan.

Tamaki's hand caressed the bulge in Kyouya's underwear at a teasingly slow pace and raked a nail over the underside of Kyouya's erection. Kyouya bit his lip harder. It was difficult for him to stay quiet, what with the sensory overload, but he thought he was doing pretty well.

Until Tamaki grabbed his erection fully in a hand and squeezed.

Kyouya bit down on his lip so hard that it bled. His hands clenched the fabric of his trousers until his knuckles turned white, his eyes wrenched shut; all of his muscles tensed with the effort of staying silent, combined with the feeling of need already building up in his stomach.

Kyouya placed one elbow on the desk and leaned his face on his hand, the mirror image of what Tamaki next to him. His face was quite calm, but under the table, he was squirming in his seat.

Tamaki was sure he'd get hell for this later, but watching Kyouya trying to stay calm was one of the best sights he had ever seen. He squeezed again; Kyouya's eyes clenched a bit tighter. Tamaki was impressed; he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep such a straight face in this kind of situation.

Kyouya's free hand gripped the fabric of his trousers tightly. If Tamaki kept this up, he'd be sitting like this all during the class. He pried his hand loose and poked Tamaki in the side with it. "Stop it!" He whispered urgently. "This is not a good idea!"

Tamaki grinned like a cat, but kept staring straight ahead as he replied. "Kyouya, mon cheri. C'est impossible de quitter maintenent..." He sighed dramatically. "C'est comme la dernière fois... Tu t'impatientes encore."

He lifted his hand, reached out with his now free hand and stroked Kyouya's hand with it. "Mais pour toi... Je me dépêche."

The hand that was still under Kyouya's jacket sped up its movement, which had been teasingly slow until then. Kyouya worried briefly if no one had noticed, but the hand giving him this heavenly pleasure was blocking those thoughts. 

It took Tamaki three minutes to stroke Kyouya to completion; depravity combined with extreme sensitivity tended to hurry things along. Kyouya was fighting to keep his breathing normal, which he managed right until the end.

Tamaki felt that Kyouya was nearing, so he squeezed Kyouya's erection gently and stroked it firmly. Kyouya gasped loudly as he came, but managed to disguise this as a coughing fit. He doubled over on his table as extreme pleasure washed over him and made him see stars.

Tamaki withdrew his hand quickly when the teacher came over to ask if Kyouya was alright. Kyouya coughed some more and nodded his head as Tamaki offered him a bottle of water. Kyouya accepted and apologised profusely for disturbing the presentation.

When aforementioned presentation was back on track, Kyouya glared at Tamaki and kicked him hard under the table. "Don't you EVER do that again!" He whispered angrily as he fixed his zipper, feeling his own sperm starting to dry up in his underwear. He grimaced; that would surely feel horrible later.

Tamaki rubbed his shin and faked a hurt expression. "Mais mon cheri..." He whispered back. "You were satisfied, weren't you?"

Kyouya gritted his teeth, but nodded nonetheless. It had been one of the best orgasms he had ever had, although he would never admit that. "Barely." he muttered. "I swear, Tamaki... If someone had noticed we would have been exposed!"

"Mais non, mon cheri." Tamaki chuckled. "We would never be exposed during French class. As-tu l'oublié? Français, c'est la langue des secrets."

-Fin-

Bonjour, mes amis: Good afternon, my friends.

Aujourd'hui je presente... Français, la langue de l'amour: Today I present (to you)... French, the language of love.

Sais-tu que Français est la langue des secrets aussi?: Did you know that French is the language of secrets too?

Si tu restes silent... Personne ne le saura.: If you keep quiet... no one will know.

C'est comme la dernière fois: It's like last time

Tu t'impatientes encore: You're being impatient again

Mais pour toi... Je me dépêche: But for you... I will be hasty (Not sure how to translate this more litterally, sorry .)

Mais mon cheri: But my dear

Mais non, mon cheri: No way, my dear.

As-tu l'oublié?: Did you forget it?

Français, c'est la langue des secrets: French is the language of secrets


End file.
